Love Mission
by haruharuna48
Summary: In Gray's class, there's a new student. She's beautiful and Gray likes her, but the problem is Natsu liked her too. Who will get this pretty girl? GrayxOC NatsuxOC


**FAIRY TALE OF RIKKA**

My second story~~~ yay! I really want to make an OC that can be paired with Gray, and I did! I hope this OC is not really weird...

Anyway, please review! Sorry for grammar mistakes, because English is not my main language. So... don't blame me, I'm still new ;_;

Pairing: Gray/OC, Natsu/OC, Lucy/Loke

Chapter 1—"First Meeting, First Love at First Sight."

-Gray POV-

"Shut up, you pinky boy!" I screamed at Natsu.

"Bring it on! I'll beat you just with my pinky finger, 'cause you said I am pinky boy!"

"You wish! I am going to knock you out with my cool and cold icy hands!"

"Try it, Fullblaster! You don't even have chance to—"

"BE QUIET!"

A blonde girl hit both me and Natsu. Mattaku, there's not a single person who can understand me in this group.

"Don't pick a fight! You should pay attention to Ms. Erza, or else you will die in her hands!"

Lucy looked very happy. I don't know what made her looked like that. But I finally realized.

"_There will be a new student at our class! I hope it's a prince with a white horse who will take me away from you two!_"

So that's why. What a typical woman. I glared at Natsu. He looked excited,too.

"What if it's a beautiful woman? Then I won't look at Lucy's scary face again!"

THUMP! Natsu was hitted by Lucy again. Well... It's not like I am not interested too, but I am just tired and don't want to be overly excited, that's all.

"Well, as I said last time, today you will have new friends." Ms. Erza called someone from outside of class.

"...Huh? Friends? So that's mean there will be more than one person?"

Soon, I saw a boy with an orange hair and wear glasses entered the class. All the girls are excited and welcoming him. Huh, he's not that hot I think. But my thoughts were shattered when I saw a girl stepping to the front of class. She was... really beautiful. She has knee-length long hair, her hair is bright pink in color, and beautifully a wavy pink hair, with a butterfly-shaped hairpins on her head. I opened my mouth in shock. But I was more shocked when I saw Natsu's face. He was madly happy!

"Humph, my thoughts were all right, doesn't it? She's very beautiful!"

Suddenly Lucy cut him away,

"No! The prince is more adorable! Look at him! He's soooo incredible! My thoughts were all right!"

Sigh...Those two. Looks like I'll be abandoned from now on. Ah, but that may be good. Without them my life will be peaceful!

"Good morning everyone! My name is Loke. Please be nice on me, okay?"

That princey-boy introduced himself, he winked to the girls, and they all fainted including Lucy. Tch, what a cheesy introduction. I am very concerned how that beautiful girl will introduce herself. Natsu paid attention to her more than when he did a math test.

"A,ano...I am Rikka Cielant. Pleased to meet you all."

Rikka? Such a nice name. Her voice is so sweet too. What a nice girl.

"Mr. Fullbuster."

"... ... ..."

"."

"... .."

"Mr. Fullbuster!"

"..H-Huh?"

"Did you heard what I am saying?"

"..N-No, I am sorry, Ms. Erza..."

"What are you dozing about? I am going to give you punishment for not paid attention on my class!"

"B-But!"

"Gyahahaha, take that, you icy-head! You deserve that punishment!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sigh... Why it should me who handed all of these printouts to Mr. Makarov? It's such a pain... I must not dozed off again in Ms. Erza's class. When I opened Mr. Makarov's office door, I saw that new girl in my class. What is she doing at this place?

"H-Huh? Y-You... You're the new student at my class, don't you?"

"Oh? U-Umm... You're right."

"What was your name again?"

"I am Rikka Cielant."

Rikka. I won't forget such a nice name like that.

"Yo, Gray! Are that printouts for me? You must be punished again don't you?"

"Haha, well it can't be helped, though..."

I handed the print outs to Mr. Makarov and left the room. I looked at Rikka and smiled at her.

"Well, I should be going. See you later."

"WAIT! Oh, I mean... Wait!"

"H-Huh? What's wrong?"

"...Name..."

"Hn?"

"Your name! I don't know your name yet..."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry for the late introduction. I am Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well, then nice to meet you, Fullbuster-san!"

I felt like my body was frozen. Sigh... That girl is really _cute, _how can I put it? Looks like I'd fallen for her...

"See you, Fullbuster-san!"

"...S-Sure...S-See y-you..."

I am so nervous that I can't talk properly. Why I looked like Natsu now? Wait. Natsu! Damn, I forgot about him!

-Chapter 1 End-


End file.
